


Aconite

by Error403HRD



Series: GRSM/LGBT Representation [17]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Confusion, Desperation, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Some Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Truly keeping true to my track record, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: "Vio! What the hell!?""-help-""I'm here Shadow."
Relationships: Shadow Link & Vio Link
Series: GRSM/LGBT Representation [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Aconite

_"Hey Vio, what's this?"_

_"It's aconite, and also poisonous."_

The moonlight flooded the scenery. It was a beautiful night. What a pity that Vio was the only one awake to witness it.

The group was asleep, as were his brothers.

So it was the rare moment that Vio was alone.

Completely.

Alone.

The lack of a Shadow at their feet cemented it.

Vio was alone.

No snores to be heard, no chirping, no arguing from within his head.

No wind...

Something was wrong.

He was never alone.

Shadow was always there.

Someone else was always awake.

The air was never so still.

Vio turned sharply, and saw it.

None of his companions were breathing.

Rushing over to the nearest one, Sky, Vio felt no pulse.

Vio looked at the leaves in the trees, some frozen waving in the wind.

The wind that didn't exist.

Something was very wrong.

Where was Shadow?

Green?

Red?

Blue?

Where were they?

Why was he the only one awake to witness this?

When did the fog get here?

_"Vio, look! Aconite!"_

_"Shadow, be careful with that!"_

Calm down, calm down.

Time is clearly frozen.

Something froze time.

But last Vio checked, Dark Link couldn't do that.

So it probably wasn't Dark.

But Shadow was gone.

His brothers were gone.

Shadow shouldn't be gone if time simply froze.

And the fog was moving.

" ** _Remember-_** "

What was that?

It wasn't Blue or Green or Red, it didn't sound like Shadow, and no one else was awake.

What's going on?

" _ **Remember-**_ "

Remember what!?

Who was that?

It wasn't a voice he recognized.

Or was it?

It wasn't Zelda or father or grandfather or-

" _ **-mirror-**_ "

Vio's blood ran cold.

Mirror.

Mirror.

Mirror.

No.

No.

Shadow was stolen again wasn't he?

It wasn't Shadow calling him was it?

It's been so long since he heard his voice.

Maybe it was Shadow.

The fog's getting thicker.

" _ **-mirror-**_ "

_"Hey Vio, why won't it work?"_

_"Things saturated with magic tend to gain a mind of their own after a while."_

Shadow needed help.

Mirror...where were they again?

Legend's Hyrule?

Right?

Or were they somewhere else?

Why couldn't he remember?

" _ **-help-**_ "

It didn't matter.

He needed to find the mirror.

Then he wouldn't be alone.

_"Vio! What the hell!?"_

_"Don't touch it. It's a cursed item and will put you under its' control if you mishandle it."_

Mirror.

Mirror.

Where?

He could barely see a thing.

The fog was thick, maybe he should-

" _ **-help-**_ "

Follow the voice.

He'll be there soon.

Follow the voice.

Keep walking.

Almost there.

Right?

" _ **-please-**_ "

Shadow!

Shadow's here!

Just a little longer.

Where was camp again?

Oh well, Wolfie can find him later.

_"Vio!"_

_"I'm fine Shadow. A little poison won't kill me."_

" ** _-please-_** "

Almost there

Almost-

There!

It was just as grand as he remembered.

Even with the broken glass.

All he had to do was put it together again.

The fog was thinner here.

" _ **-thank-**_ "

"I'm here Shadow."

How many pieces were there?

Didn't matter.

The pieces were large and easy to find.

Thank goodness, Shadow made this easier.

_"Stupid amulet! Vio, you alright?"_

_"Yeah...maybe we should avoid pissing off magical artifacts in the future."_

That was...how many pieces?

Didn't matter.

Shadow was coming back.

Finally.

Vio put the pieces in place.

The mirror was whole.

" _ **Thank you, little hero.**_ "

"What-"

_"Shadows stay behind their masters, but I turned it around and defeated the enemy myself. It felt...pretty good..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Why am i like this? Why do i insist on torturing Four?
> 
> So, I think you know the implications of the end, and, well, knowing my track record will probably help that.
> 
> All the references to aconite were a "poison of the mind" sort of thing, in case you didn't get it, sorry.
> 
> Anyway, as always, leave recommendations for tags and also other ways to torture Four.


End file.
